The World Of Darkness
by Cassiopiea
Summary: Voldemort has risen, and fallen. To the untrained eye he has. Really he's alive. But tabs have been put on witches and wizards everywhere. And Voldemort wants Harry-alive NOT HP/SS slash, just incase u were wondering. PG13-swearing.
1. Getting shot sucks!

Disclaimer: Ok I own none of this that you recognise, it's all J.K Rowlings, I just got bored, and wanted to have some fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The muggle world had found out about wizards. It was during the take- over of Voldemort, but when Voldemort had died the muggles had put tabs on all witches and wizards.  
  
Well everyone thought Voldemort was dead. The truth was he wasn't. He had just done a spell that meant that it had looked like he had died. Of course he had got the idea from Wormtail who had perished.  
  
Many Death Eaters were at large using underground societies to get Voldemort even more powerful than before. Few were trying to stop him. But now every wizard had a identity tab tattooed onto his or her forearm. Including Harry. The problem was, was that muggles were too judgmental. They thought that because magic was used, they wizards must be evil. Harry didn't entirely blame them, after what they saw Voldemort and his followers do…  
  
During the take-over, Voldemort had almost driven wizards to extinction. He had a 'join me, or die' approach to things. Many had joined, including Ron. Many however had refused to join the ways of evil and had stood their ground. Those had been murdered. Like Hermione. Harry wouldn't forget her "Never!" before she had been killed, in a hurry.  
  
The few good wizards that remained had all grouped together, and most became Aurors. Like Harry. Only a handful of them were still around, they were trying to figure out why Voldemort had faked his death. It hadn't taken long to suss out. Harry.  
  
If Voldemort could get his scaly hands on Harry than he would have total control. Nothing would be able to stop him. No force on earth would be able to kill him.  
  
Twenty-four years before hand when Harry was a baby, Voldemort had tried and failed to kill the boy, Voldemort hadn't needed the immortality that Harry somehow carried. Voldemort was already immortal. He had wanted Harry out of the way. To kill the threat.  
  
But when Voldemort had risen again thirteen years afterwards that was no longer the case. When Harry had escaped the Dark Lords clutches once again Voldemort realised what he could use Harry for.  
  
Voldemort wasn't stupid. He purposely made it look like he was dead, so he could get Harry when he wasn't prepared.  
  
What Voldemort didn't know was that Harry knew that the evil bugger was still alive. When Voldemort had regained power Harry had felt different. Like somehow connected to someone. Connected to Voldemort. When Voldemort had supposedly died, that feeling was still there.  
  
~~x~~  
  
Harry fell against the tree stumped, his hand on his side, where he'd shot by an extremely stupid Death Eater.  
  
"When did you start using such primitive things such as guns?" Harry called "Muggles use them."  
  
"When we realised that they are much more painful." The Death Eater sounded familiar somehow, though Harry couldn't put a name to that voice.  
  
"Fair enough" Harry muttered.  
  
The Death Eater advanced getting ready for the kill. Harry stared him straight in the eye. He heard him reload the gun.  
  
"Goyle!" yelled another familiar voice. Of course it was Goyle, well, that explained why he had shot Harry. "What the Hell do you think you're doing. Have you any idea who that is?"  
  
"Err…no"  
  
"That's potter you imbecile!" Then in a whisper "He's meant to stay alive until…"  
  
"And a hello to you too Draco." Harry said weakly. His side was very painful, and he was almost blacking out because of it.  
  
Draco Malfoy however ignored him and went to examine Harry's wounds "He'll live. Lucky you've used a gun. Makes it look like a gang, if anyone suspects that is…"  
  
Harry heard running footsteps, and Harry just sat there groaning in pain. Then he heard a gasp, as a girl with long red hair ran forward,  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be ok. My mum's a doctor I live just there." She said calmly. "It'll be alright, hold on."  
  
~~x~~  
  
Eliza Richards lifted the boy up. He was surprisingly light, she dragged him practically to her door and rang frantically on the doorbell.  
  
The boy was loosing consciousness rapidly he was muttering incoherently. There was blood everywhere it was dripping. He'd been shot. A wizard probably did this to him.  
  
Her mother opened the door in a dressing gown very drowsy looking "Oh my god he's been shot."  
  
"Help him" Eliza groaned under the dead weight of th boy. She and her mother carried him in a dragged him to the spare bedroom and onto the bed. "We have to stop the bleeding," Mrs Richards said. "Eliza put pressure on the room, take his shirt off as well, I'll go and get my medical bag"  
  
So Eliza did just that. Trying to take of your own shirt with one hand is hard enough let alone someone else's. Finally she had done it, she saw that the boy had a tattoo on his chest of a small ouroboros sign. 'Wonder what that could mean.' He also had another what she though was a tattoo on his left forearm but it wasn't. It was a tab. This boy, was a wizard. Quite a handsome wizard, his hair was black and slightly messy, and he wore glasses.  
  
Eliza just stared at the tattoo. Her mother walked back in. Pointed to the sign. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Eliza inspected the boy again. He had completely lost consciousness now, and he groaned slightly.  
  
"Give him a chance, every one deserves a chance to live."  
  
~~x~~  
  
Harry woke up with a massive pain in his aide. He cursed slightly under his breath, trying to get the world into focus. Some one had taken his glasses off.  
  
"On the table," a voice said.  
  
Harry groped for then, when he found them he put the on. Standing in front of him was the redheaded girl who'd helped him. She had his wand.  
  
Even though he felt extremely vulnerable without it he thought it for the best.  
  
"Good call" He muttered.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"Good call, about the wand. But I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"The girl scanned him over, and smiled slightly and sadly. "I'm Eliza Richards by the way."  
  
Harry smiled and said "Hi"  
  
"Err, and you would be?" She asked.  
  
Harry stammered slightly. He wasn't used to this, everyone knew who he was. Every witch and wizard anyway.  
  
"Um sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Eliza raised an eyebrow at him, she didn't trust him .  
  
"you don't know who I am." He said. "I'm just so used for people knowing who I am. You see I'm famous in the wizarding world."  
  
She didn't ask him what for she just scanned him again. Harry looked down and realised he had no shirt on "God, why does no one ever tell me it's topless night?" 


	2. Secrets get spilt...

Disclaimer: Well, I didn't buy any rights since my last chapter. So yet again I own nothing. (Well I do own things, like clothes, that would be a very horrific sight if I didn't own clothes.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wait up!" Eliza called. Harry turned around. The muggle girl had her hair tied back and was carrying a duffel bag across her chest. "Can I come with you?"  
  
Harry's mouth stood ajar, and he blinked "Sorry, got a bit of earwax lodged in here." He stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "I thought you said you wanted to come with me." He laughed,  
  
"I did"  
  
"O…K" Harry answered very slowly "Why's that exactly?" Eliza sighed.  
  
"I told you," she said very quietly. That was right. She had told Harry (When he was at wand point) that some Death Eaters had killed her cousin Clara as a joke.  
  
Slowly Harry nodded. "OK but stay close to me."  
  
~~x~~  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to the entrance of their current abode. An abandoned bomb shelter from the Second World War. He knocked on the steel door three times; Sirius opened up a slit in the door. His personal touch, apparently but Harry thought it had been there for years, of course Harry never told his Godfather that there was rust on it.  
  
"Password!"  
  
"C'mon, it's me!"  
  
"Password"  
  
Harry banged his head off the door "Don't make me do it, it ruins the little dignity I have left."  
  
"Password" He called yet again.  
  
"God, you're like a broken record. OK… 'I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, he's my handle…'" (He did the motions) " '…Here's my spout'" (and again) " ' When the tea is boiling here me shout, then tip me up a pour me out.'"  
  
Sirius gave a big smile and opened the door, "knew you would submit in the end" He pointed to Eliza  
  
"She's with me," Harry said. He looked out to the distance. The Weasleys were all sitting on a balcony, legs dangling down. Dennis Creevy was sprawled on a table that was muggle garden furniture dozing off to sleep. Severus Snape noticed this and prodded him awake, who was sitting on one on the chairs, which belonged to the same collection.  
  
When he had got all of their attention (Dennis was rubbing his eyes, trying to keep awake) Harry explained all about Eliza and how she was going to try and help them all.  
  
"Ginny would you?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Harry breathed with relief. Now that was over with he could relax. So he sat down on one of the garden chairs. He never really realised how uncomfortable these chairs were until he tried to relax in one. No wonder Dennis had gone. When he found he couldn't relax he picked up a report and started to read it.  
  
Then he noticed that Snape was giving him a very strange look, as though he was examining Harry for potions practical.  
  
"What?" Harry asked him after looking behind to see if Snape was looking at someone behind him  
  
"Oh nothing…just wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?" Harry asked him ever cautious.  
  
"Whether…" Snape started, but soon gave up, so started something on a new approach. "Do you remember your parents at all?"  
  
"What sort of a question is that?" Harry exploded.  
  
"So do you?"  
  
"No, not very much"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows at him. "Not very much?"  
  
Harry slammed the report on the table. "Dam it Snape I don't want to talk about it. Go away!"  
  
But Snape didn't go away; in fact he got more comfortable, or at least tried to. "Well Potter, I remember them"  
  
"Yes I know…" Harry said "My dad was a brat and I'm just like him, I've heard this story before Severus, actually, it's gone stale. Why don't you tell me the one where you got turned into a rabbit, I want to hear that one from your point of view."  
  
Snape chose to ignore him. "That was indeed the case."  
  
"What, you getting turned into a rabbit...?"  
  
"About your father Potter. He was an annoying little brat and I don't deny it. But I never was able to tell you how sorry I am that your mother died"  
  
Harry picked up the report again. "Why do you care? You hated my parents…"  
  
"I hated your father, not your mother"  
  
Harry peered from his report and smiled at Snape, how he would smile at Ron, a smile of mischief. "What you had a crush on her or something?"  
  
Snape looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh God." Harry sighed. "You know that's no the most nicest thought in the world finding out someone you hate had a crush on your mother"  
  
Snape was looking even more uncomfortable every second. "Well I sort of did" he muttered darkly to the table.  
  
"Oh, she was OK." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well," Snape was saying again, drawing circles with his index finger. "She was more than OK."  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the former potion's teacher. "What on earth are you…" Harry's face fell. Suddenly he realised; it was if all this time it was so blatantly obvious, everything was so obvious. "You loved her." He said in a small voice. "That's why you hated my dad so much, that's why you hate me." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Snape shifted again, something was still bottled up. "Or do you? Hate me?" No answer, again he shifted. "You don't. You never did. Why did you pretend?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry for a spilt second then continued to draw circles. He didn't answer. Harry sighed, got up and went into the training room. There he took great enjoyment in the empty room hitting the punch bag with all his might pretending it to be Snape.  
  
The metal door opened with an almighty clang. "Harry…" Said a nervous voice that belonged to Severus Snape. "We need to talk  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine!" Harry submitted, throwing his boxing gloves on the floor. "Fine, tell me how you loved my mother. How you longed for her. Tell me how you envied my dad more than anything. That you've lied to me for this long, pretending to hate me when you didn't!"  
  
Snape bowed his head "Tell me!" Harry yelled again. "Tell me you loved her, I want to hear it from you."  
  
With great effort and still looking at the table he muttered darkly, more to him self more to Harry "I loved her."  
  
Harry looked at him, swallowed quite a few times and asked something again. "What about me?"  
  
Snape then looked at Harry, tears in his eyes, and, his voice full of bitterness said. "You should have been my child."  
  
"What!"  
  
Snape swallowed. "You should have been mine. Not James Potter's. When they died, I thought what could have happened if you were mine. Day dreamed. When I saw you again, I began to believe my own propaganda. Began to think that you were mine. But then when I really saw you, I knew you weren't. So I got angry."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to look at the floor. His world was crumbling. This wasn't right, Snape hated him, always had hated him. But seeing Harry, was that some reminder that he could never have Lily?  
  
"If you touched her" Harry spat "I'll kill you." Snape bowed his head so Harry ran up at him, put an arm under the older man's chin and rammed him against the wall.  
  
"Touch her! I wish" Harry pressed harder. Snape didn't react to this, but he did reach out and touch Harry's cheek.  
  
"Don't" Harry told him "Don't touch me like a son, because I'm not yours, and I never will be."  
  
"I can't help it. For ten years, I tricked my self to think you were mine. I hated my self for it, and James, but not you. I could never hate you. You were my son, if ever only inside my own head. I haven't changed."  
  
Not knowing what to say, what to do, Harry grabbed Snape by the collar, punched him in the eye, and kicked him in the stomach so he went flying across the room.  
  
"You're not my father!" Harry yelled in a whisper. "You never have been, and never will be. My father died for me. And I know that, because I remember that. You're not half the man he was!" 


	3. A certain someone pays a visit

Disclaimer: Again…I own nothing, I get no profit from this story, except your reviews. Keep 'em coming. But that benefits me in a non-financial way. (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry stayed, as far away from Snape that he could manage, it was difficult considering that the bomb shelter was very small. Elzia meanwhile had made very good friends with Ginny and was telling her all about the muggle world, when Harry's was in a mid life crisis.  
  
The worse thing was that people were beginning to notice something was wrong between Harry and Snape. It was common knowledge that the two of them hated each other but the thing was, all the hatred that each of them suffered had now focused it self on Harry towards Snape. Snape on the other hand was going out of his way to be nice to him, and it was quite disturbing even on Harry's part, and he knew why Snape was behaving like he was.  
  
Luckily after a few days a new distraction occurred. Remus Lupin along with Dean Thomas came back from some weekly thing that they had to do with a blindfolded Death Eater with them. Harry immediately recognised him as Ron Weasley. As Harry merely gaped at his former friend Lupin and Dean threw him down on the uncomfortable metal garden chair and tied him up. The two of them looked at Harry, saying that this was his call. He looked behind him and saw that Fred and George had looks of utmost revulsion on their faces.  
  
Harry crouched down so that he was eye level with Ron, and took of his blindfold. He looked around for a few seconds taking in his surroundings, then he noticed Harry staring right in front of him.  
  
"Oh…hello Harry. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Harry didn't answer, he stared at his friend, and Ron tried to smile but failing somewhat.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, really, I've sought you out." Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, really I have," Ron continued, laughing nervously. "I have seen the error of my ways. Look Harry, Ok, I admit it. I was scared. But truly I've seen the light at the end of the tunnel!"  
  
Snape swooned over him, like normal he looked like an over grown bat. "This light is looking awfully like a train."  
  
"You're one to talk." Ron said, succeeding in his smile this time. Snape looked upon Ron his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"OK, prove it." Harry told him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove your loyalty to us."  
  
Snape smiled a vicious smile that made Ron recoil a bit. "What a good idea" He said slowly. "Yes Weasley give us some information."  
  
"Er…" Ron started. Snape sighed, but Harry silenced him with a look. Ron looked startled at this, Harry's sudden power over Snape, but like everyone else had, said nothing. "Like what?" Ron asked, then he looked at Snape, "What did you tell?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry very strangely; it was a look Harry had never seen before from Snape. He soon looked away though "I told who the Dark Lords' next target was." Then very quietly, to the floor, but really he was talking to Harry. "Why I turned back in the first place."  
  
Then Harry new. He told Dumbledore and the Ministry that they were after Harry. "So, Ron, tell us something." Harry said.  
  
"O…K, um, The Dark Lord is back and he's after Harry, and he always was!"  
  
Snape laughed bitterly. "Tell us something we don't already know."  
  
"What, you know?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok, you knew he was back, but did you know he was after you Harry. Did anyone tell you it was you He Who Must Not Be Named was after, not your parents, well your mother any way."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and nodded. He had found out at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. It had been difficult information to deal with at first but had soon got on with life. But had told no one. It didn't seem to be the information that he wanted to share. Every one around him was shocked. Every one save Snape, Lupin and Sirius. They had obviously been told. The looks of awe didn't last for long. Ron was speaking again. "I can tell you about the ritual! The ritual of his immortality, what he wants to use Harry for, and the ritual he'll use!"  
  
Now that was information worth knowing. To know the ritual was like it raining gold dust. 


	4. In a dream like state of memory

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story except that girl that I made up. You know the one I mean.  
  
A/N: I have no idea why I put this chapter in. I just had a feeling I should put it in. I'm one to trust a feeling that I have. Enjoy. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So Ron explained the ritual, something really long and complicated. Harry's blood was to pour into a sacred goblet, while every one else said some really long spell, most probably in Latin (they always were) and Voldemort drank the blood. It sounded horrible, and though Harry didn't tell anyone, he was afraid. Bleeding to death was not the way he had wanted to go. So he reminded himself to carry a bottle of poison with him so that he can kill himself before that happened. Hopefully, and he prayed to god, that wouldn't have to happen.  
  
Harry went outside, they had a garden. Well, it actually wasn't a garden. Just a couple of feet of grass, that badly needed cutting. But there he stood, watching a sparrow peacefully bathe itself in an old birdbath, wishing he could be as peaceful. He wasn't. The door opened and shut behind him, he didn't turn around. "Harry?" Snape asked. "Harry are you are right?"  
  
Slowly, Harry shook his head. He felt Snape walk up to him. "Don't worry, it will be alright. We'll find a way to stop him."  
  
"Don't think we will." Harry whispered, swallowing a horrible burning sensation in his throat that was also penetrating his eyes.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Harry turned to face him. "Voldemort always get what he wants. He kills to get it. He killed my mother to get to me. She died begging for mercy."  
  
"Don't believe the lies that Voldemort spills. He was just trying to get you emotional."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, it was true. She did. Because I remember it." He looked into those pit-less black eyes. "That's what I remember- them dying. Dementor's gift to me. Every time I close my eyes, when there's silence, there never is for me. All I hear is her voice. Her screams and pleads for him not to harm me. And all I can feel is guilt, and I keep thinking. It's my fault."  
  
Snape took Harry by the shoulders harshly, and looked determined onto Harry. "It is not your fault." He told Harry "Your mother loved you. Believe me, I know that. She loved you more than anything. And she still does. Wherever she is." Harry closed his eyes, and felt warm tears fall down his tears. And also Snapes' timid arms around him, holding him. Like a father. A way Harry never had been held before.  
  
So he just stood there, not doing anything, softly crying to himself as again like a thousand times before since he was thirteen years old, his mothers' last words replayed inside his head.  
  
~~x~~  
  
Strange dreams haunted Harry that night. It started off as laughing, a baby laughing, then as the blackness faded, he realise the baby was him. Two people above him were fussing over him about something, they were unmistakably his parents. Then suddenly he stopped laughing, and went eerie quiet, thinking about something, sensing something wasn't right. He looked up at his father, stood up and wrapped his hands round his fathers' neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" James Potter tried to ask in a cheery sort of way.  
  
"Dada?" Harry pinned, as he started to cry, hanging on ever tighter as though he might loose him. "Dada."  
  
"Harry, what's up?"  
  
Then the house started to shake. "What the?" a woman said. Answered by three load knocks.  
  
"Open up!" a horrible voice said from outside. Harry saw his fathers' eyes widen in utmost fear, standing up quickly. His wife following suit. Harry could feel James' heart beating at an unhealthy pace and his breathing rapidly, before the adrenaline began to set in.  
  
His decision made, he gave Harry once lasted hug, gave him to his mother, and kissed her.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" He stumbled out of the room, almost falling over. The front door, blasted off of it's hinges, and splinters of wood went flying, an one almost hit Harry on the head. Then a horrible high-pitched laugh.  
  
That was when she decided to run. Into the kitchen, where she stopped suddenly when the words "Avada Kevdavara" sounded, and a tear fell on Harry's cheek. It was as though Lily was frozen with fear, not moving a muscle except to hug Harry tighter. He slowly looked over his mother's shoulder, where he saw the most hideous thing, stepping over his fathers' body. He crouched down before the monster could see him. Lily put him on the kitchen table, and stood up to face it.  
  
"Hello." It said almost pleasantly as though taking about the weather. "Could I have what I came for."  
  
Lily stamped her foot down, to say that she wasn't going to move. "No" she said.  
  
The monster sighed, and started to push her away.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside, now…"  
  
"Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"  
  
Then Harry woke up in a cold sweat, almost screaming. 


	5. I'm falling into you

Disclaimer: I own none of this. But you all know that.  
  
A/N: Ok, my friend asked for some 'action' so here it is. Nothing kinky mind u.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Running his hands up and down his body, as a nervous reaction more than anything, he clambered out of the sleeping bag and ran outside, stumbling more like to the garden area.  
  
Breathing in deep breaths of the night air, he thought about his dream. So vivid, so real. It happened. He knew they were going to die, as a baby, he knew even before Voldemort came, he knew, sensed it. Smelled death, even though at that age he didn't understand it.  
  
Behind him he heard a noise, Harry jumped up at it and turned around. There was Eliza. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"Er… nightmare."  
  
Eliza laughed slightly, "hate them, tell me"  
  
Harry frowned slightly, at her. "Saw my parents getting murdered."  
  
She smiled slightly and chuckled. "I hate it when that happens. Then you tell your parents 'I saw you get murdered, in a dream!' Then they think your being silly. Write home and they'll be fine."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. He had never told her anything about him, how his Parents had been murdered, how he was famous. Nothing. "I'll believe you," he said sadly, turning back around.  
  
Eliza walked up closer to him and out her arms around his waist from the back. "They'll be fine, it was only a dream." She told him. Harry wished he could believe her. Mournfully he shook his head. "C'mon, go tell them."  
  
He laughed manic like at her, and lifted his head up to the stars. "Hey mum, it's Harry, your son. I dreamt that you were murdered. Just want to make sure it wasn't real." He turned and smiled evilly at Eliza, who didn't find this funny, and she said so. Harry's manic smile faded, and he held onto Eliza's hands. Slowly he turned around, still in her embrace. He was leaning closer to her, his nose touching hers. "That wasn't funny what you did before. It was sick."  
  
"Really? Well I didn't have a nightmare…"  
  
"Now you're lying to get my attention…"  
  
"No, it was a memory." He was leaning closer towards her.  
  
"Memory?" She asked high-pitched voice.  
  
"One I want to forget." Leaning ever closer. "Sort of."  
  
"What d'you mean…" But Harry didn't let her finish. He pounced on her lips like a snake.  
  
She didn't try and fight him, run away, or seem shocked at all. In fact Harry felt her stand on her tiptoes and began answering his call. She let go of his hands and began to take off his coat, it fell to the ground with a soft thud, when they were rudely interrupted by a load "Ahem." 


	6. No one said trusting was easy. (imagine...

Disclaimer: (Rather monotone now) I know none of the characters in this story. Hope u understand this and don't try and sue my ass.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Ahem." The voice called. Harry looked up and saw that it was Snape.  
  
"Sorry was I interrupting?" he said in a bit of a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Just a bit." Harry told him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep… it looks like an infectious disease."  
  
"You're the disease" Harry muttered to himself. Snape didn't hear him. "Nightmare?"  
  
"No, I heard smooching." Snape sneered.  
  
"Don't let us keep you up, you must have very good hearing."  
  
Eliza looked very embarrassed, muttered something then scampered away. "Great." Harry said gloomily. "What d'you want Snape?"  
  
The old teacher came up to Harry. "I was wanting to talk to you. I saw you run out side. What's wrong?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, just stared at the birdbath…again. "Nightmare." Harry said.  
  
"Oh" Snape muttered "What of?"  
  
"Um…you know, the whole guy with a knife thing."  
  
"What?" Snape asked, "Oh never mind. I know that wasn't it. You saw them…didn't you?"  
  
Snape didn't need to clarify who he meant by 'them'. "And what if I did? Why would it matter?"  
  
Snape didn't answer that.  
  
~~x~~  
  
A few days past, Ron was slowly getting accepted back into the fold, so to speak, but Harry didn't trust him completely still, either did the other Weasleys, so Harry was now trying to stay away from two people, when they were trying to talk to him. His running away tactics were going a bit lax because Ron came up to him. "Hello." Was all he said.  
  
Harry lifted his head up slightly. "Hello."  
  
"Lovely place you have here."  
  
"It was nicer.  
  
"Why is Snape all weird around you?" Ron asked cutting to the chase.  
  
"People change didn't you know. Then again. I suppose you do."  
  
Rons' smile faded. "Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"I just did." Harry picked up the paper he was reading. (More muggle deaths on the East Coast) and left Ron and went to talk to Dean.  
  
"Cut him some slack Harry." Dean told him.  
  
Harry scoffed, "Why should I? He betrayed us."  
  
"He was scared, Harry." Dean tried to reason. Harry had had enough, he slammed the news paper on the table and stormed off. "What's his problem?" Dean asked himself.  
  
In Harry's storming fit, he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder. "Harry," it said. Harry turned around, it was Snape.  
  
"Leave me alone…please!" He almost yelled.  
  
"The Weasley boy, Ron. Don't trust him."  
  
"I'm not, but you're one to talk."  
  
Snape was quiet was a couple of seconds. "I know, but I heard him talking to him self last night."  
  
Harry frowned, then shook his head. "No, don't be stupid." Snape was joking. "You think he was talking to Voldemort?"  
  
Snape nodded, "May be, I didn't hear what he was saying, he might just be going insane. A lot of people have." Silence followed what Snape had to say. Harry peered over the taller mans shoulder and looked at his old friend. Ron was looking at people in a very critical way.  
  
"Better safe than sorry" Harry muttered. "I still don't believe this. I haven't seen him in five years, becomes a Death Eater and acts like nothings happened!"  
  
Snape gave a crooked smile, which looked far scarier than normal, and he was trying to be friendly. "It's because so many people trust him now. He gave over valuable information." He looked at his feet. "When I did that. Many people trusted me. When I told them…he was after you and James."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "But you hated James, so that was in your favour, this…we were friends."  
  
Snape patted Harry on the shoulder, rather stiffly. Then they heard the thumping on the door. 


	7. The problem with being a martyr is that ...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, that u recognise from the HP books they all Belong to JK Rowling. (But we all know that).  
  
A/N: Ok I don't mean to be sacrilegious here, so please do not take offence I just thought that it would add to the spell and the atmosphere.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
And again, another thump. Harry looked all around him, every one was confused. "Who isn't here?" He yelled. Harry didn't think there was any one. He thought they were all there.  
  
Every one looked baffled. "Every one's here." Dennis Creevy squeaked up. Harry nodded.  
  
"Open up in there!" a high pitched voice called. Harry and Snape looked at each other. Only the two of them, except Ron, had ever heard Voldemort, and they both knew that was him. "I advise that you open the door, Harry."  
  
"Patronising fucker." Harry muttered. "Always treating me like a kid." Harry sighed and began to walk up the stairs to the entrance.  
  
"Harry!" Snape called, grabbing the boys' wrist. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Doing what he says."  
  
"Have you gone crazy!" Snape yelled. "He'll kill us all!"  
  
"Not if only I go." Harry continued to walk up the stairs, tossing Snapes' hand aside.  
  
Slowly Harry opened the heavy metal door, and there stood Voldemort, his wand at the ready.  
  
"Ah Hello Harry." He said.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Are you going to join us for a little walk?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Well…no." Voldemort raised his wand and bound and gagged Harry, when Draco Malfoy and some Death Eater he didn't recognise, dragged him away.  
  
~~x~~  
  
"So I have brought you all here today for you all to finally witness the death of my young friend here…" Harry rolled his eyes, Voldemort had been calling Harry his 'Young Friend' for years now. It was getting awfully patronising, then again Voldemort still treated Harry as the baby that he failed to kill, just so the evil bastard could feel better. "Harry Potter, he's escaped me a fair few times, but today he shall not and inevitably I shall rule the world."  
  
Harry decided to score Voldemort ten out of ten for his highly original saying. Being tied to a crucifix, it was a bit ironic, but that was the least of Harry's worries, he needed to get to the glass vial in his left pocket which Snape had filled with poison.  
  
"Drink this," he had said, holding up the vial, it had had a milky colour to it. "It'll kill you in a instinct, no chance of recovery, try not to use it." Snape had looked rather tearful, and Sirius and given Harry a tight hug.  
  
That was all a good thing, he was going to die tonight, well probably…he might as well 'save the world' along with him. But if only he could reach the fucking stuff. No wand either, Voldemort also had that, he was twiddling with it.  
  
Harry tried to loosen the ropes that tied him to the religious symbol, luckily all the Death Eaters were too busy listen to Voldemort speech to give Harry a blink of an eye who had freed him self of one of the bonds. Carefully undoing to last one…easily it slipped out; 'who on earth had tied him up?' Harry laughed to himself. 'Goyle of course…who else?'  
  
Quietly he jumped down, but to no avail, the hard concrete floor made him sound like an elephant they all turned around. "Get him!" Voldemort yelled. Harry quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the vial. Using his teeth, he pulled the cork out and drank the dammed stuff. 


	8. 'Till death do us part

Disclaimer: You no the drill, I don't own the characters, except my own, JK does, and I get no profit from this.  
  
A/N: Don't worry that wasn't the end, as you can see. OK I wrote the beginning late at night, so bear with the cornyness. And this still isn't the end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nothing happened. He waited a few mores seconds. Even the milky taste had gone from his mouth. A few more…still nothing. He was going to kill Snape if he got out. This wasn't poison. It was milk!  
  
The fool! Now Snape was going to have the death of the world on his shoulders. Only one thing for it. Harry was going to have to fight all three hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort all single handed, or maybe one, then get their knife and kill him self. His ghost was going to haunt Severus Snape forever more. He had decided.  
  
How to kill someone with no weapon? 'Use the Force Luke' Harry scoffed at his vehement imagination, mixed with the utmost terror he was feeling now.  
  
A Death Eater in front of Harry laughed at him. "I killed your little Mudblood friend Potter." It was Draco Malfoy. Anger Harry had never known before flowed through him. He wanted to kill Malfoy more than he'd ever wanted to kill any one. Harry visualised the bastard choking to death before him in the greatest amount of pain a person could suffer.  
  
Then to Harry's amazement, it happened, Malfoy was dying right here in front of him. As Death Eaters yelled in horror, Voldemort cursed loudly. "Dammit! Get him now! He is being called!"  
  
Harry suddenly knew what to do. He held out his hands, and his wand came flowing to it. "This is way too much like Star Wars."  
  
Then again, it only was the power of telekinesis. "What on earth is going on?" he asked himself. Harry was never too sure on what he actually was no one had explained to him, it was only what he heard from Snape, as he had been Dumbledores' spy. The old head master was meant to have told him years ago, but had never gotten around to it, then of course he had died. Then Harry realised that this was not the time to go into deep philosophical thought. Gripping his wand tighter he decided to fight his way out of this mess.  
  
~~x~~  
  
Snape watched the metal door close Sirius Black beside him grasping onto the banister with anger. Snape however merely turned around to face Ron Weasley. "What did you do?"  
  
Ron strutted over to him. "What I was told to do. Do you really think the Dark Lord cares if you find out what the ritual is? No, my plan worked perfectly, you all were fooled."  
  
He began to walk up the stairs to open the door, when Snape made up his mind, he took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Weasley's head, and grabbed his arms so he couldn't move. "Really? Well, now you're going to tell us where it is, or I will torture you so much, I won't let you die, until you tell me. Understood?"  
  
~~x~~  
  
A punch, a kick, a couple of curses, a few hexes. 'How many of these Death Eaters were there?' Quite a few it seemed, still he wasn't going to give up. He may have gone peacefully but that was only so over people wouldn't die. This time he was going to fight to the death. Then the doors flew open. Snape was there. No one else just Snape. Why? Why was no one else there?  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, as his punch a Death Eater in-between the eyes, and looked at Snape as it staggered backwards. Snape shrugged at Harry's questioning look. "Typical." He muttered, stunning the Death Eater that was in front of him.  
  
Snape finally decided to join in the fight, but a Death Eater, Harry wasn't sure who, decided he had had enough, he grabbed a gun. "Thank God." Harry mumbled.  
  
Voldemort yelled him to stop, as did Snape, in fact Harry saw the old master running up to him, and pushing Harry out of the way, the outcome: Snape getting shot himself. 


	9. You'll always be remembered

Disclaimer: Need I say it?  
  
A/N: sniff sniff, this is a very sad chapter, I was almost crying writing it. I've never done one like this before in all my years of writing, (since I was 12, I'm 16 now in case u were wondering) so bear with me. And enjoy. "Get the tissues!"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Harry stood aghast as Snape fell onto the floor, not knowing what to do. In the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort breath with relief as his key was unharmed.  
  
Snape had been shot in the shoulder, which was going to be painful. Harry bent down next to him and picked Snape up with strength Harry never realised he had before. A Death Eater tried to stop them but Harry raised his hand and a sort of force field between him and them. He then started to walk to the gate. You couldn't Apperate from at least a hundred-meter radius from the building and the building itself. He had tried.  
  
So he had to carry Snape for a hundred meters or more, until he could get to a save Apperating point. Harry didn't even bother to take the man to the hospital or to the camp. There was no point. They didn't have the equipment and the muggles wouldn't give him priority and Snape had hit and artery he's be dead before they could help him. Instead Harry took Snape to a place he thought his old teacher would want to die.  
  
~~x~~  
  
He kicked open the old wooded door and stood on the dusty floor. Carrying Snape and putting some pressure on the wound to prevent blood form going every where was proving difficult. Harry didn't care about his clothes getting covered in blood or getting queasy by it, he just didn't want Snape to see all his blood gushing out of him, and it couldn't be a pretty sight.  
  
The stairs creaked as he walked up to the bedroom of this old abandoned shack of a house. The room where it all happened, the room where his mother had died. White sticky tape still outlined the body where his mother had lay, as he placed Snape on the bed and went to turn the light on.  
  
Harry went here occasionally, to look, to remember, to mourn. A cot stood in the corner, unmade with a dusty teddy bear in it. But this time Harry wasn't here because he wanted to be but because he thought Snape would want to.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked struggling slightly.  
  
"My parents room, and don't speak." Harry answered siting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Potter."  
  
Harry said nothing, but smiled slightly. He dug into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a photo of his mother that he carried every where with him. "Have this." He said, giving Snape the photo. Snape tried to smile faintly but failed somewhat. "You gave me milk instead of poison. I was very annoyed. Voldemort could have won."  
  
Snape coughed slightly, "I didn't care, there was a chance you survived the ritual no chance with the poison." There was silence where Snape coughed some more. "Your father would have been proud of you, you know."  
  
"Every one says that."  
  
"It's true though, he would have been there is no doubt there. He loved you, I loved you as my own, even tough you weren't."  
  
"Quit with the whole goodbye speech would you Severus?"  
  
If Harry was mistaken which he doubted he was, Snape smirked. "You get that Weasley boy, for putting you through that."  
  
"I'm getting used to it now." Harry smiled at him, he was used to death now, and death of loved ones was unbearable. He remembered when Hermione died, three years before hand. How he locked himself away and spoke to no one, it had been Sirius and Remus who had gotten him through it; they knew how he had felt.  
  
But this was different somehow, yes he was upset, but also guilty, he'd known this man for around fourteen years, and hated him virtually all that time. And Snape had loved him, as a son, and even when Snape was being nice to him, Harry threw it back in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry muttered.  
  
"For what?" his voice was getting very weak now.  
  
"For being a brat."  
  
"You're not a brat, you never were. It's me who should be sorry, not you." Harry smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," Snape said, struggling with the pain, his breathing and heart beat slowing, Harry shook his head, unable to speak, when he did it was for a joke from a film he had previously been thinking about.  
  
"Are you going to tell me I have a secret twin sister?"  
  
Snape chuckled as much as a dying man could. "No, I'm going to say that you're a good lad, you always were, even if you did say my hair was yicky." Harry smiled, but Snape continued getting ever quieter. "You're the good guy, a very good guy, you're the chosen one, you'll win right is on your side. Always remember that Harry, always."  
  
But they were his last words, as the dreaded potions master drew his last breath, and died. 


	10. Questions that are not ready to be answe...

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's in my house. And well these characters aren't in my house, I wonder what I'd say (Or do) if they were….  
  
A/N: Hey sorry this took a while but hey, I have exams and I got writers block.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Harry sat there for a long time; it lost track of the minutes as the fluttered by, it didn't mean anything to him. He though that he should say something, a prayer, but he found he had nothing to say. He did however close Snape's eyes for him but nothing else. So he just sat there watching the man before him, looking as if he were sleeping.  
  
After what seemed like an age he stood up and Apperated to the bomb shelter carrying Snape's body. As he descended down the stairs, people were happy that he was safe and sound, they didn't seem to notice what he was carrying. Until he approached Remus Lupin that was.  
  
"Harry what's wrong with Severus?" Harry didn't answer. "My goodness, he's dead."  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Fucking hell…"  
  
"What happened?" Voices followed him as he went to the back of the room where there was a sort of fireplace. Harry laid Snape on it.  
  
"Why, was he the only one who came?" No one answered. "Why! Are we all cowards here? Do we not want to fight on the side of light or do we really want eternal darkness?"  
  
"Harry…" Eliza piped up. "He didn't want any body else to come. He said that we shouldn't go. I'm so sorry, that your father's dead."  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I thought he was your father. You look a little bit alike, I'm sorry I just presumed."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and shook his head. "My father died along time ago, along with my mother. But that's not the point. The point now is that." Harry gave up. No one in their number had died in at lest eighteen months. Seeing some one he knew really quite well, dead. He almost gave up the fight. Another person who had loved Harry had died to save him. Snape was now another name on the list making a total of three.  
  
'What's the point?' he asked himself. 'Really, why bother to fight, the world is such a mess, muggles hate us yet we struggle to keep them safe.' "The point is…" he tried again, and again he failed. Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he realised that he was crying again.  
  
He felt a pair of timid arms around him, to find that they were Eliza's. "Don't worry. Every thing will be all right. Just hold on, you have to keep fighting. He would want you to keep fighting." Harry nodded crying slightly into her shoulder.  
  
~~x~~  
  
Harry was outside yet again enjoying the sensation of the wind blowing at his hair. He heard someone come up behind him and a kiss on his neck. "Tell me what happened?" Eliza asked.  
  
"What's there to say? He died to save me." Harry drew a breath. "Just like my parents. They didn't deserve to die. Not for me."  
  
Eliza rested her hands on his shoulders. "How did they die?"  
  
"I told you. The same guy who is after me murdered them. Lord Voldemort he calls himself."  
  
She turned Harry around and got a bit of hair out of his eyes to reveal his scar. "That's an interesting shaped cut you've got there. How did you get it?"  
  
The question took Harry completely by surprise; he virtually never got asked it, only when he was living in the muggle world before he even knew himself.  
  
"He gave it to me, tried to kill me too." He started to walk away, "now please, can you leave me alone."  
  
He went back in the shelter, but every one there wanted to know what happened as well, all except Sirius, who had obviously decided to leave him alone and not to badger him. So that's who Harry went to.  
  
"Hi Harry. You ok?"  
  
Slowly Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around his godfather.  
  
"I dunno Sirius, every thing in my head is so messed up." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eliza standing by the doorway looking as though she had been out done by something.  
  
"It is with every one." Sirius muttered stroking the back of his head. "It is with every one." 


	11. Avenging Angels

Disclaimer: I own none of what you recognise.  
  
A/N: well it's finally up. Sorry about the wait, and the depressingly shortness of the chapter. I snookered my self. Couldn't think of ne thing else to write /sigh/. Well I've got to go to class next. English- how fun. (I'm finishing this off in my free.)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It took Harry a couple of days for Harry to get through the initial shock of it all. What had happened, but then he was hunting for Ron, as he had scarpered when Snape was done with him. The remaining Weasleys had decided to help, as well, Harry couldn't deny it off them. This was like going to find a needle in haystack. First they had tried the place where the ritual was, but it had been cleaned out. The crucifix that Harry had been tied still stood and the dreaded gun. But apart from that nothing. They could have been anywhere in the country, and Ron was probably close to Voldemort and well, Harry being connected to him. That was a good point, but Harry didn't want to find Voldemort none of them were ready to fight the 'big boss man'. They next decided to try the Riddle house at Little Hangelton to see if Voldemort had decided to make camp there now. But he didn't sense that Voldemort was there but Harry wanted to double check just in case. There was evidence that people had been squatting here relatively recently- but it was probably some homeless people as the house had been abandoned for the past sixty years or so. "Can you think any other places?" Harry asked. "Well.no.I guess there is." Fred said shyly. "What?" Harry asked. "There was this abandoned church that we used to play when we were kids, but.no it's stupid." "Oh yeah I remember that place." Ginny said laughing slightly at the memory. Harry shrugged. "It's worth a try." Harry said. "In your village yeah?" All three of them nodded enthusiastically.  
  
~~x~~  
  
The Weasleys village was a muggle village so like normal every one was very weary around them, woman shielded their babies from them, like they were going to curse them or turn them in frogs. Harry however was holding his wand out which couldn't have added the user friendliness with the muggles. Harry walked up fast to the old church, which was just behind the current one. A pearly white building, while the abandoned one was an old discoloured sandstone one with door hanging off. Walking fast up to it, the others, following behind him. Voldemort wasn't there, he could feel it, but he a strange feeling that some of the Death Eaters were. Not all of them followed Voldemort around the country. Instead the Dark Lord gave them 'assignments' so to speak, to carry out. So following his female intuition, or whatever the male version of it was called, Harry kicked the door open and splinters of wood went flying around. And lo' and behold there were around eight or ten Death Eaters sitting around a table playing cards. As Harry smiled evilly at them all of the evil gits stumbled up from their chairs and pulled out their wands, clumsily. And there hovering in the background was Ronald Weasley. Ignoring the other Death Eaters Harry ran up to him and pulled Ron out literally by his ear, and out to the daylight. "Why did you do it?" Harry ordered. "What?" "Everything." Harry stated, pinning him on the wall. They were getting quite a crowd of the Muggles. "Why don't we start at the beginning."  
  
"What? David Copperfield style? I was born I grew up." "Yeah to be one hell of a evil bastard!" "Tsk tsk, Harry language." Ron said, grabbing hold of Harry's wrist. "People are dead because of you. And people like you. You don't deserve to live." "Shouldn't my siblings be making that decision?" "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Ginny said quietly more to herself than to Ron. He took in a deep breath, "Going to kill me then?" he was completely sober about it as well, as Harry raised his wand to Rons' chest. But Harry always found it hard to kill he normally avoided it. But Ron, wasn't the Ron he knew. Lupin and Sirius were prepared to kill Wormtail because he had betrayed them. 'Ron betrayed Snape, and me. He deserves to die' but like normal, he found he couldn't do it. So he lowered his wand and threw him to the twins. "You decide, he is after all, you brother." He said. The twins looked at Ron like he was a horrible bug, and over the years the twins had shown no mercy over Death Eaters, so as Harry turned away he could just see the flash of blinding green light, and hear a soft thump. 


End file.
